


The Vampire's Ghost

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Extra Treat, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The haunting torments him, but he does not ever want it to end...





	The Vampire's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



> Dear recipient, your prompts were so amazing I had to write more than one. I hope you like this!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

He writhed in pleasure, arching himself towards the sweet pain in his throat with a strangled gasp. The scent of his own blood mingled with the sweet perfume of night-blooming jasmine that lingered in the hot summer air, making him feel aroused and slightly sickened all at once.

One hand reached to caress the gaunt face of his beloved tormentor, and the vampire’s dark eyes flashed with amusement at feeling his victim’s swollen erection pressed against his thigh. Slender fingers slid under the helpless mortal’s shirt to lightly stroke his hairless chest and sardonically pinch one hardened nipple.

His entire body felt light and almost weightless as the vampire’s fangs pressed deeper into his neck. Exquisite surrender and the long slow descent into orgasmic death lurked closely, and every cell in his body, despite the struggles of what remained of his conscious mind, yearned for it.

The vampire sensed this too, and drew back to smile triumphantly and place a bloodied kiss upon his captive’s parted lips before resuming his deadly feast, relishing the hammering of his victim’s heart before the inevitable slowing would begin, the taste of his salty sweat mingled with the blood and the flush of lustful passion that gave subtle color to his face in the faint light of the crescent moon.

The silvery light then caught the sudden flash of a blade, and the sickening pallor of the vampire’s face as he released his erstwhile victim and collapsed, spraying all the blood he had just consumed upon the floor and walls as he fell.

Dawn brought the sorrowful realization of recurring dreams every time. 

Early rays of sunlight filtering through the curtains made the hunter’s reluctant eyelids flutter open. Subtle hints of gold began to replace the fading lunar silver in the skies, and the translucent specter standing by the hunter’s bed shone brighter than a torch for mere seconds before its form began to slowly disappear.

A mocking smile was the final thing to vanish as the hunter found his voice at last and begged the ghost to stay.


End file.
